Why me?
by doc boy
Summary: Hermione is incredibly bright, but sometime she can be insecure. Why did he choose her of all people? Fluff story. Hope you like it ;)


Why me?

I do not own Harry Potter

It was over. He can't believe it was finally over. He was free. He was really free. No more homicidal maniac wanting to kill him, no more having to fear or run for his life. Just life. Having a life and living it like a normal, and he hoped, happy human being. Now that he who must not be named was out of the way, there was something else he wanted. Something more. Much more. Something he has been denied of for far too long. Love. Love. He knew who he loved the most and had a feeling his feelings for her were mutual. He loved her dearly. He had developed romantic feelings for her since third year while riding on Buckbeak. By the time he was in his fourth year his crush on her has intensified. By fifth year, he knew he loved her. When he thought she died in the ministry of magic, he was crushed and terrified. He was so glad when he realized she was alive. When he returned to Hogwarts after the battle, he sat by her bedside for as long as he could. When she came to, he was so overwhelmed with relief and happiness, he threw his arms around her and wrapped them around her shoulder. Surprised at first, Hermione didn't know how to react. It wasn't like Harry to show affection like this because of his love deprived childhood. Yet here he was. Embracing her in a happy and relived hug, which she happily returned.

"I'm so glad you're okay Hermione", he said happily. She tightened the embrace around him.

"Thanks Harry." She said happily with a slightly dreamy tone in her voice as she slowly drifted to sleep again and Harry soon followed.

The next morning, Harry woke up before dawn. Before he knew it, he realized he still in Hermione's loving embrace, his head on her chest rising and dropping with each breath she took. He sighed happily and fell back asleep.

Within a few hours, it was morning and the sun was shining bright. He opened his eyes groggily, slowly letting himself wake up. Soon he realized, someone was playing with his hair. He looked up and smiled, glad to see Hermione was awake.

"Good morning Hermione", he said happily. She smiled at him and to his surprise, kissed his forehead.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She said sweetly, making him blush by her acts of affection, causing her to giggle.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, putting his embarrassment aside, her wellbeing remaining his primary concern.

"I'll be okay Harry". She said with a smile. He sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. I was horrified when you got struck down. I thought I lost you…" he said, his voice cracking a bit in the end, as if he were on the verge of tears. She grabbed his hand in her palm and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's okay Harry. I'm alright now. You don't have to worry about me…"

"I have to worry about you… you have no idea how deep my heart sank when I thought you died last night…"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"It makes me happy to know you care so much…"

He returned the smile.

"I care more than you can imagine…"

"Oh? And how's that?"

Harry's face was now as red as a tomato, much to Hermione's surprise. He gulped.

"To tell you the truth Hermione…" he began, his face becoming redder by the second.

"I… I… I love you. You're my whole world. And I would like die from sorrow if you were to die. Even more so and because of guilt if it was my fault…" he finished. Hermione was a little shocked by Harry's confession.

"You… you love me?" she asked, feeling slightly hopeful for some reason.

"Yeah." He nodded, feeling slightly discouraged that she didn't return his feelings. After a brief silence, he realized she wasn't saying anything, so he realized he might as well ask.

"Do you love me?" he asked hopefully. Hermione's facial expression softened.

"Of course I do Harry. I've loved you since the day we became friends… I just don't know why you chose me…" she admitted.

"Why I chose you?" he repeated in surprise.

"Yeah… why me Harry? Why did you choose me when there are plenty of prettier girls around here? Girls who know how to have fun and are not as uptight and know it all as me? Why did you choose plain ol' bookish me?"

Harry smiled, much to her surprise and slight offence.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked, slightly offended.

"I'm not laughing at you Hermione. I just think what you just said was really cute."

She blinked.

"Cute?"

"Yeah",

"How is that cute?"

"Because it is the most adorably ludicrous thing you've ever said. I love you the way you are Hermione. You're smart, kindhearted, and compassionate, you're braver than I am some of the time…. And in my opinion, you are the prettiest girl I've ever known…" he said wholeheartedly. She sighed happily and brought him in a loving embrace.

"You're wonderful Harry…"

"You're wonderful Mione… you are…"

She giggled.

"Mione. I like that. Can that be my pet name from now on?"

"Of course Mione. Of course…"

After a brief silence he spoke.

"You know what's the best part?"

"Aside from this you mean?" she teased. He laughed.

"Yeah, aside from this."

"What's that?"

"You know who is dead."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"He is? How?"

"Let's just say I avenged my parents' death." He said with a smirk.

"Does this mean… you're free?"

"Free to love you as much as I want, my dear Mione…" he said sweetly. She sighed with delight and brought him in for a kiss, catching him off guard. But he soon caught on, and kissed her back lovingly and passionately, as he wrapped his arms around her neck, as she had hers around his waist. They made out like there was no tomorrow, wanting to let all the love they had for each other sink through each other's lips as much as they could. Finally when the need for air was inescapable, their lips parted, and they gazed at each other's eyes, breathless. Green met brown as brown met green. They kissed each other once more, and then went for another tight and loving embrace.

"I love you Hermione…" he said happily, glad to finally have a normal life ahead of them and that he won the girl he loves…

"I love you too my dear Harry… I love you too…" she said happily as they remained in each other's arms, only to be taken away by the bliss of sleep…

All was well…

The end…

So there it is… hope you guys like it. As always reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
